


The Noble Art of Letting Go

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Series, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Charlie/June. They knew the world, how it was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noble Art of Letting Go

June stood on the porch of their new house and took a look. It turned to be a quiet afternoon in Jasper, after a long day at the hospital. There were children playing in the streets, people walking their dogs, talking, chatting, and going about their lives. Everything seemed normal.

Everything seemed…peaceful.

Bizarre. June didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or both. It seemed so long ago after the Autobots left Earth, and even longer since she had seen a friend outside of town.

“Are you alright, June?” a voice interrupted her thoughts. As June turned around, still a thoughtful look on her face, she saw Charlie Burns standing there, walking up next to her. She hadn’t seen him in a long time, so his visit to Jasper was a welcome surprise.

June rubbed her arms, eyes downcast. “I’m all right, thanks. We all are now, aren’t we?”

“You can say that again.” That was all Charlie had to say. Not that more words would be necessary. They knew each other, better than any of the other people could ever know. And they knew the world, how it was now.

 _You’re not Jack’s father!!_ Those were the last words June uttered to Charlie before he left for Griffin Rock – he knew he wasn’t, and she knew, but he still worried about Jack. Being a police chief, it was in his nature. June was a great mother, but there was a lot that one could take.

He knew that all too well.

“Do you think we’ll fit in?” June asked after a long silence.

“I think we’ll manage. We both have been through a lot, seen some unimaginable things. It’s going to be hard to keep up the charade, but we’ll make it.”

June smiled. “I know we will.”

If there was one thing Charlie and June were good at, it was in the noble art of letting go.


End file.
